A Gay Love Story
by ubiqule
Summary: Isaak Sirko/Viktor Baskov SLASH! This is my take on what happens after the events of episode 7.09, "Helter Skelter". I love this pairing and am kind of saddened that nobody else seems to as there are no stories about them here on FF. SPOILERS FOR SEASON 7.09!


Author's note: SPOILERS FOR "DEXTER" SEASON 7.9 ("HELTER SKELTER")!

_Well, I'm not sure that there was a niche for this story here. At the time of posting this, I had not found any other works depicting the relationship between Isaak and Viktor. But I adored Isaak Sirko on the show (in my opinion, second best villain besides Trinity, and by the end, I'm not sure Isaak really was such a villain) and Ray Stevenson's incredible portrayal of this fantastic character. And I love that he truly loved Viktor so much, and this idea of unconditional love is what really motivates the characters (e.g. Deb, LaGuerta, Quinn, Dexter) – and therefore, their storylines – throughout the entire season. In my opinion, Season 7 has been the best season of the show so far – a show with which, by the way, I am obviously not associated in any way (disclaimer!) – and I am not just saying that because I am reeling from having just watched it recently; I truly believe that it is the best season for many, many reasons that I will not detail here. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story! And if you were curious, the clothes Isaak and Viktor are wearing in this story are the clothes in which they were murdered. And I made Isaak a bottom in this story because I wanted to show that the Big Bad Wolf of the Koshka Brotherhood willingly submitted himself to his one true love. I hope it is obvious from my wording, however, that Isaak and Viktor were equals in their relationship. This story is, essentially, about the two lovers being reunited and living happily ever after in gay mobster heaven! Enjoy._

"I was like you – so detached. Until Viktor." I remembered Viktor with great love.

"Was it worth it?" Dexter asked, his voice genuinely curious, "Your feelings for him cost you everything."

"Oh God, yes!" I replied without hesitation, "Being with him, I never had to hide. I was finally…"

"Alive." Dexter supplied.

I looked at him fondly. "There's hope for you yet." And I meant it. It was over anyway, and I now felt nothing but compassion for this man, who, like me, had been so misguided until he found love. I was also grateful that Dexter had honored my request to be brought to the site of Viktor's burial.

I looked out at the waters that served as Viktor's final resting place on earth. My wound still hurt, of course – and the turbulence of the prolonged boat ride had not helped – but that paled in comparison to the sense of fulfillment I felt to finally be reunited with my beloved. And with that final, happy thought, I was gone.

…

"Viktor." I could not form any words beyond that name. In front of me stood Viktor, whole and beautiful. And very real.

"Isaak." Viktor replied with a warm smile, and his voice speaking my name was like music to my ears.

It vaguely registered with me that we were both dead and must be in some sort of afterlife. And apparently, that afterlife took on the form of my bedroom back home in Kiev.

We regarded each other for a moment and then were collapsing into the arms of one another. I clung onto Viktor tightly, breathing him in and reveling in the reality of his physical presence. It had been too long since I had last held him like this. For all my power – the money I owned, my skills with various weapons, my ability to manipulate, the fear I inspired in others, my ruthlessness as the leader of the Koshka Bratva – they meant nothing when I was with Viktor. He alone could reduce me to a trembling mess of a man. Because with him, I could be vulnerable; With him, I never had to be more than a lover; With him, I never _wanted_ to be anything more than his lover. I was so overwhelmed with my love for him that I felt tears beginning to form in my eyes.

Viktor finally pulled back a little in response to my shaking shoulders. "Oh, Isaak. I love you too."

Then he was kissing me. His lips were full, soft and pliant. I groaned softly at the contact. He took that slight parting of my lips as a signal to push his tongue into my mouth. I welcomed it hungrily. He tasted and felt amazing and I could not help aggressively deepening the kiss. My hands glided into his dark, soft hair and my fingertips gently massaged his scalp. The sounds he was emitting in response were driving me crazy. I practically devoured his mouth with a ferocity that would have startled and embarrassed me if he had not been meeting me with equal passion. Over and over, our lips crashed and tongues stroke against one another. When he finally extricated himself to breathe (I needed to breathe too, but I needed him more), I simply moved on to his neck, kissing, licking, sucking and nipping at the tender skin there as he gasped my name.

Viktor's hands made their way to my waist and dragged me even closer to him. I brushed against his erection with my own, causing us both to moan loudly. And then Viktor was tearing at my expensive clothes. Off came my gray pinstripe suit jacket. As Viktor worked desperately on the buttons of my carnation colored dress shirt, I quickly shed my leather shoes and socks and kicked them aside. I moved to work on removing his slate blue polo shirt, but by this point, my own shirt was fully unbuttoned and Viktor's hands and mouth had found their way to my freshly uncovered skin. As soon as I felt him touch me, all coherent thought was scattered from my mind and my eyelids drifted closed as I sighed in pure bliss. I reached forward and cupped his straining erection through his clothes.

"Fuck, _Isaak_!" His breath hitched in his throat, but he swatted my hand away.

I shrugged off my shirt as Viktor unbuckled my belt and dragged it from its loops on my pants. I divested myself of my watch and ring as he efficiently undid my pants and yanked them down along with my boxers, freeing my throbbing manhood. I stepped out of my garments as Viktor knelt down in front of me. He glanced up at me with so much love and lust that my heart swelled with emotion. I barely realized what was about to happen just before it did.

His wonderful lips wrapped around my cock. He took my full length into his mouth and sucked – hard. I almost came right there. He slid his mouth up and down my dick and his tongue was doing heavenly things. One hand gripped my hip to keep me in place as he continued his ministrations, while the other teased my balls, which were quickly tightening. Watching him suck me off was insanely erotic – and definitely not helping me last. My hands tenderly stroke his face and hair and neck, encouraging him to continue. It did not take long. The sensations of his mouth on me proved to be too much. I was barely able to sputter out a warning before I was releasing my load down his eager throat. He swallowed every drop of the cream I offered him.

I shakily dragged him to his feet and kissed him hungrily. I could taste a bit of myself on his lips and tongue, and I loved it. I intended to give him the pleasure he had just shown me when I realized that he was still fully dressed. I frowned slightly and gestured to his clothes.

"We have a problem." I said.

We made quick work of stripping off his clothes – the polo shirt, the tan pants, his socks and shoes, even his watch – all the while making out intensely, hands desperately caressing the other's body and leading one another in the general direction of the bed. When we reached the edge, I pushed him down and was about to climb on top of him when I caught sight of him and had to pause. He was so beautiful and perfect lying completely naked on my bed – _our_ bed – and it took my breath away. He was all smooth planes and hard muscles and glowing skin.

I leant over to worship that flawless body, when he whispered, "Wait – Isaak." His voice was full of lust. "I want to be on top."

I could never deny Viktor anything. The blowjob, though satisfying, had served to only temporarily blunt my lust for this beautiful man. I was already hard and ready again for whatever he wanted to do to me, or wanted me to do to him. He rolled us over on the bed so that he was on top instead. Then he gently flipped me over onto my stomach. He took a hold of my hips and pulled them upwards so that I was on my hands and knees and my ass was presented to him. His groan at the sight went straight to my already rock-hard cock.

He massaged my ass roughly with his hands then bent down to taste me. I nearly lost my mind when his tongue brushed the sensitive skin around my hole before spearing my entrance. Viktor was always fantastic at opening up an ass. When I had been sufficiently stretched, he sunk a finger, and then another one into me. It felt fucking incredible! He added a third finger and worked in and out of my ass, stroking that sensitive place inside of me with each thrust of his talented fingers. I was ready to come again when he suddenly removed his hand completely. I whimpered at the loss.

"Viktor. Viktor, _please_." I was not above begging. I felt so bereft without him. But then his long, thick cock was there at my entrance. My brain basically shut down and all I could feel was Viktor slowing pushing into my depths. We both cried out in satisfaction when he was completely buried. I felt so full and it felt so good. I clenched my ass around his dick to return the pleasure he was giving me.

"Oh, God! Oh, fuck, Isaak! Shit!" was his response and I felt him twitch inside of me.

My lips curled into a slight smile, glad that I could drive him as crazy as he was driving me, but then my mouth was falling open when Viktor began moving. He was slow and gentle at first, but was soon fucking me without restraint, swearing and grunting my name with pleasure, which only further heightened my own passion. Each stroke of his cock passing over _that_ spot brought me closer to release. My own cock was begging for attention and Viktor must have read my mind, because he reached around underneath me and grasped my dick in his firm hand and roughly jacked me. That action shredded whatever remnants of self-control that remained. I was torn between pushing back onto his dick and thrusting forward into his hand. Both options felt so good – too good. With one particularly wicked stroke of his hand, I was hurtling irrevocably toward divine relief, taking Viktor with me as I flexed savagely around him, his shouts competing with mine as he came inside of me.

We both collapsed, utterly spent and dazed with satisfaction. If I were not already dead, I was certain that the intensity of the ecstasy I felt would have killed me. I do not know how long we lied there, or if time even existed in this afterlife, but eventually, we rolled apart and just gazed at one another.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And we both knew that we would spend an eternity together in perfect love and happiness.


End file.
